Eager
by Honeybee2000
Summary: Your life is surfing and you do nothing else. How do even begin to cope when tragedy strikes and your arm is dislocated in a freak accident and the looming thought of never being able to surf again hovers in the back of your mind. Coping soon becomes unbearble but a unusaul boy come in to the picture, inspired by soul surfer
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Born to Surf**_

_**Hey all so th****is is my first attempt at a book, please be nice and review to tell me what you think.**_

* * *

As the waves splashed against my face I knew I was born to surf it was in my blood and one day I was going to be the famous Clara Kingston even though I was only 13 I knew I was going to be like my mom, Terri Kingston.

I had big dreams and I was determined to reach them.

Me and my best friend Juliet where out in the surf in South America, our home. We where both home schooled. We were out with a reef to the left of us and as the tide started to pull us left I said

"Juliet I think we should head in."

" Yeh." she replied we started paddling. Juliet and I reached the shore and headed to my big white double storied house.

"Hi mom", "are you out already "she said

"The waves started pulling us toward the reef "I murmured

"Oh are you girls hungry I made cheese and ham sandwiches" "no thanks "I exclaimed as Juliet and I headed up stairs to my pretty white and tomato red room.

We both slopped on my bed. Juliet started

"I might get a new board on the 14th, my birthday" she said

"How do you know?" I asked, "I heard my parents talking in the kitchen yesterday." she said.

"Oh, do you know what type?" she enquired

"Billabong probably, but I'm really not sure.

"Nice" I said, enthusiastically.

"I got to run, my mom said she wanted me back at 5, and its 6 now. She will be worrying."

I rushed down stairs behind her. As we reached the door I said "Bye". She smiled and waved.

As morning broke I went to the bathroom to get out of my PJs and brush my teeth. I smelt a delicious smell and then it hit me "Ooh my word." it was my mom's birthday. I raced down stairs to find my sister, Megan and my dad making pancakes.

"I forgot. I'm such a klutz. " I came right out and said it.

"Ooh," said Megan childishly

"I thought you were the older one?" I said

"yes I am" she replied coldly

"I haven't even got her a present" I exclaimed well is she awake yet? No said dad. Well, when she's awake, call me I will be in my room. So I dashed in to my room and shut the door with a soft thud. I ran to the corner of my room to my bed and slid under and grabbed my magazines and photo book. I went to my desk and got some paper, colorful pens and a pair of scissors. I wrought and decorated the words _happy birthday mom_ and cut out things that she liked from the magazine and pictures of the family from the photo book, and stuck them down. I stuck some flowers on and I was done. Then I heard a voice "moms awake".

* * *

**_Hey please review to tell me what you think, not sure if I should continue posting :)_**

**_Honeybee2000_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all so here is the next chapter, please drop me a note to tell me what you think…

Chapter 2

**Surprise**

I ran down stairs still in my PJs. I shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!" I jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug and passed her my last minute present.

"Thank you sweetie." she said. The phone rang and I rushed to get it, It was Juliet's mom on the phone and she told me , that Juliet wanted me to come over later. I agreed and saying that I will see her later.

I hoped in to the truck as we drove away

"Have you got what you want for Juliet house?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom," I huffed, as we drove up Jul's driveway. The truck stopped and I hopped out, grabbing my board form the trunk. I rang the door bell saw the door handle turn. Jul's walked out smiling at me

"HI." She waved

"Hey," I said waving back, "are we going to go for a surf or what?" I added.

"What, do you think the waves are big enough?" she asked, I nodded.

We suited up and bounded put to the east waves.

"Cold and refreshing as always" I said around a slight shiver. We caught the first wave together and then she got the second. As I got the third I saw something grey in the clear blue water didn't think anything of it and as I had to quickly turn before I got crushed by a four footer.

We were just bobbing and talking for a while without watching the time. As I glanced at my watch I gasped

"Its 3 already how time does fly, should we head in?" she nodded in reply. We paddled back to the house, which proved quite difficult as while had talked we had drifted quite far from Juliet's house.

We reached her peach colored house, to see my mom standing there with a pale face

"We were so worried, there has been a tiger shark attack in the north." She gasped grabbing my and enveloping me in a bear hug

"Sorry we lost track of the time." I gasped out around her fierce embrace.

"As long as you are both safe!" my mom said, ruffling Jul's hair.

X

Honeybee

ooh and thanks for my review really apriecate it wroung, really means alot to receive my first ever review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all here is the next chappie enjoy... **

**Chapter 3 **

As I walked in Megan was sitting there, a tooth missing.

"What happen to you, egghead," I asked

"If you have to know, I bit in to a jawbreaker and it cracked my tooth."

"Aw poor thing," I said enthusiastically.

"Did you go to Doctor Johnson?" I asked

"No we went to a new lady, doctor Williams." Megan replied

"Oh! So are you going to be an old lady and have false teeth?"

"No, I am not going to have cheap plastic teeth from a Chinese store; I am going to have proper porcelain teeth, stupid."

"Oh expensive!" I mocked "And when are you getting this?"

"When we can afford it!" she said rolling her eyes

"Ok so you mean when **_you_ **can afford it." added mom.

"Oh so are you paying for it" I said

"Well it is her fault for not thinking it through" said mom, "so why should I have to pay for it?"

"So she must be tooth less Polly for a bit. She's got plain Jane down and dusted"

"Wow you guys are nice" Megan said


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so here is the next chapter... I hope you like...**

**Chapter 4 **

As the next morning broke; at 5 am sharp. We in the waves again and ready to catch a few so we went to north side where it was a bit calmer. Just me and Jul's at the other end of the beach.

It was calm and collected with just a few waves servicing and the sun coming up slowly casting an eerie glow.

As I got my first wave of the day I hit something and the left sides of my board just were the front had written Roxy in big pink spider handwriting. It gave impact hard and pushed me off.

I screamed as agony ripped through my side, and unforgiving tears stained my cheeks. Jul's head shot to the left after waiting for a wave, she came paddling as fast as she could. When she was at least five feet away she saw my arm with its bone at an angle sticking out I howled in pain as my broken arm started to spurt jest of thick blood and drifted out all around us. I gave a cry as I spotted a dorsal fin there sticking out of the water. Jul's pulled me on to her long board and tied my ankle strap to hers and willingly pulled me and my board to safety of the sand.

She ran for the house for my mom and first aid kit, which was probably emptied after, my sister's broken tooth.

Then I gave a loud cry of pain of my skin ripping open and exposing the pail white bone, there was blood all over the sand and a pool around me.

Then I saw Juliet and mom racing towards me, tears ran down my face as rivers run down mountains and I was frozen I could not look down as my mom leaned down over me. I became very dizzy and a flash of pain shot through my head and then everything went as black as the night sky and all I could think about was how we where goingt o stop the blood if my sister wasted all of the bandages...

**Thank you and as always, please review.**


End file.
